Cachorro de León
by angarzafir
Summary: Regulus es el menor de los Santos de Athenea y tendrá que vivir los relatos de la guerra Santa mientras espera su turno para morir por la victoria. ¿Cómo será la guerra ante los ojos del cachorro de león? Lost Canvas


**Captulo 1: La guerra ha comenzado**

Una mañana más cobijaba las faldas del santuario, invitando con los cantos de las golondrinas a un relajado día de descansos, de meditación y de reposo. Un día más para el joven del santuario, que desde que porta la armadura dorada tiene que ver el sol aparecer a un lado de su templo, y despedirse al otro lado, día tras día, sin parar… Un largo estirón de brazos y de piernas, algunas flexiones de aquí y de allá, tal como la rutina le dictaba, el joven Regulus de Leo se presentaba ante los rayos de la mañana, lleno de energía y dispuesto a conseguir algo nuevo con que distraerse. Observa desde la entrada de su templo los alrededores de la fortaleza de Athenea que daba refugio a jóvenes santos que aspiraban a ser caballeros. ¡Qué rápido ascendió de lugar!

Luego de exhalar gran cantidad de aires por sus pulmones, el joven santo de Oro baja las escaleras de su templo con velocidad y energía, como si compitiera contra el mismo. Como era costumbre, al irse acercando a la cuarta casa, el guardián de ella, de pie con rostro activo, lo mira burlonamente.

-¿Acaso no sabes que debes quedarte en tu templo Regulus?  
- ¡Voy a entrenar con el Señor Aldebarán! – Anuncio Regulus con una gran sonrisa, con la cual pensaba opacar los ánimos de su compañero –

Manigoldo sube las manos hasta su cabeza, echando un poco hacia atrás su corta melena y con una expresión en el rostro entre la risa y el fastidio.

- ¡Qué muchacho tan necio! Estamos en plena guerra, mas bien no sé como Aldebarán puede seguir adiestrando cadáveres para los buitres. –Refunfuño Manigoldo con cierto humor negro –  
-¿Cadáveres para los Buitres? – Pregunto Regulus -

Regulus lo mira desconcertado ante esa frase, mirando fijamente al cangrejo con ojos de intensa curiosidad. Manigoldo, al darse cuenta que el joven león no había entendido el decir, suelta una carcajada burlona. Reía tanto, que hasta se le hizo difícil mantenerse en pie, y tuvo que recostar su cuerpo a uno de los pilares del templo. Regulus empezó a impacientarse al no entender que era lo gracioso, si Aldebarán no entrenaba cadáveres. Los cadáveres no se pueden entrenar. Al menos que…

-¡Oye! ¡No digas eso! – Grito Regulus molesto -  
-Vamos, ¡lárgate de mi templo! – Murmuró el guardián de Cáncer entre risas – ¡Ve a hacer lo que ibas a hacer!

Viendo que Manigoldo seguía riéndose sin parar, Regulus mordió su labio lleno de molestia y sale del templo de Cáncer, murmurando entre dientes como un niño a quien le habían hecho rabiar. Bajaba las escaleras pensando todavía en la frase burlona de Manigoldo y pensando en la mil y una forma en que puedo haberle respondido para hacerlo callar. En uno de los escalones se detiene, pensando en aquella frase que no estaba nada alejada de la realidad. Estamos en plena guerra…

Regulus sube su mirada al horizonte, que ocultaba aún la forma del sol entre las montañas e imperfecciones de la tierra. Se supone, que desde hace dos años están en guerra, pero nada fuera de lo común ha ocurrido. Pensando en todo eso, recuerda aquel día que las doce armaduras de oro resonaron en el templo del patriarca y como ante el resueno de las palabras del padre de los santos, las reacciones captadas por él desde el lugar en el que estaba de pie habían sido variadas. Por un lado, estaban los rostros forrados de preocupación y cierto nerviosismo de su maestro Sisyphus, de Albafica de Piscis, Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra. En ese momento se pregunto si era extraño no sentir tanta preocupación ante esa noticia. Un poco confundido decide ver la expresión del santo frente a él, Amista de Virgo. Este, al contrario de los demás, no tenía ningún cambio en su rostro. Se mantenía en total calma. Más intrigado aún, observa ahora al lado de Asmita, Manigoldo de Cáncer que parecía guardar con dificultad una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Muy diferente a la de Kardia de Escorpio, que desde el lugar donde se encontraba Regulus podía observar como movía sus dedos y aquella uña roja como temblando de alegría.

El joven se sintió un tanto desubicado entre tantas diversas reacciones y ya no sabía cuál era la mejor forma de actuar, si era acaso que podía hacerlo. Todo eso de la guerra le parecía todavía lejano y si ya había vivido al lado de una tumba durante tanto tiempo, la muerte para él ya era una cara conocida. No le tenía temor a morir, el hambre, la miseria también eran rasgos conocidos para él; se podría decir que ahora lo que más le interesaba del asunto, y por lo cual se encontraba intrigado, era ante el poder del nuevo adversario… ¿será que podrá superarle? Al pensar en eso, sintió corrientes de vitalidad invadiendo su sangre… Definitivamente, esa era la reacción personal e individual, la percepción de un niño sobre una guerra. La expectativa empezó a sofocarle.

No obstante, desde ese aviso no ha pasado mayor cosa. Ningún enemigo de nivel ha venido a enfrentarse, no han salido en muchas expediciones, más que aquellas en las que Sisyphus y El Cid salían del santuario, o las veces que Dohko de Libra y Shion de Aries tenían que hacer recorridos… En realidad, pensándolo bien, el único que no salía del santuario era él… ¡¡hasta Albafica salió!! Regulus se detiene ante la nueva revelación. Por alguna extraña razón, él no había sido enviado a ninguna misión. Tenía que quedarse en el templo resguardándolo eternamente sin poder hacer más que ver el sol aparecer por un lado y desaparecer por el otro… ¡No puede ser así! ¡Él también quiere ir, enfrentarse a nuevos adversarios, vencerlo y así dominar más su cosmos! Fue solo en ese momento que él regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta que ya estaba pasando por la mitad de la casa de Géminis.

Aquel lugar, era la tercera casa en el camino hacia el templo de Athena y que desde hace un tiempo atrás estaba totalmente vacía. Siempre le causo curiosidad saber que paso, pero Aldebarán no quería comentar nada al respecto, y ante la pregunta de Regulus, Sisyphus solo le sonreía y le decía: No te preocupes por ello. Regulus rasca un poco su cabeza intrigado, observando las paredes vacías de ese enorme templo sin guardián y entendiendo por fin, que muchas cosas en el santuario le eran desconocidas y que la mayoría de los santos lo trataban como niño… No había terminado de meditar ese nuevo descubrimiento que lo llenaba de impotencia, cuando siente en la entrada unos pasos acercándose. Al observar bien, veía a tres santos de platas subir los escalones hacia géminis, se veían heridos, agotados y parecían venir de muy lejos…

_"¡Hasta los de platas pueden salir!..." – Se dijo Regulus en sus adentros, cada vez más molesto – "¡Le diré al Señor Sisyphus que me dé una misión!"_

Tan distraído pensando en cómo decirle a su maestro que le diera la oportunidad de ir a una misión, que no noto en qué momento los tres santos pasaron a su lado y salieron de la casa de géminis. Sin prestar atención a ese detalle, decidió seguir su camino.

Poco después, ya se encontraba frente a Aldebarán de Tauro haciendo un breve entrenamiento. Conforme ejecutaba fuertes golpes y rápidas patadas y en medio de una agitada respiración, Regulus le contaba a quien consideraba su maestro todos los pormenores desde que salió de su casa hasta encontrarlo. No era de extrañar que así fuera, ya que Regulus había pasado más tiempo con Aldebarán que con el propio Sisyphus debido a los largos viajes que el santo de sagitario tenía que emprender, en misiones que él desconocía pero parecían de suma trascendencia. Así que el joven león forjo mayormente su modelo a seguir del enorme y férreo Toro dorado, un hombre de gran estima en el santuario, cuya altura solo era comparable a la profundidad y grandeza de su corazón y quien era admirado por muchos. Dentro de él, Regulus veía a un padre.

-Entonces… - Decía Aldebarán mientras detenía una patada del joven dorado - … Manigoldo te dijo eso ¿eh?  
-¡Sí! Y además… - Seguía hablando al tiempo que encestaba otro golpe – ¡Quiero ir a una misión!  
-¿Una misión?  
-Si, ¡como los otros! ¡Quiero ser más fuert…!

No había terminado bien la frase cuando el enorme toro dorado aprovecho un vacio de la defensa de Regulus y lo arrojo a unos metros del lugar. En eso, suelta una enorme carcajada de gusto, mientras Regulus se levanta sacudiendo su traje dorado y su capa.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? Las misiones de los santos es algo serio.  
-¡Yo lo sé! – Refunfuño Regulus con una sonrisa –  
- ¿Dime porque quieres salir a una misión?- Pregunto Aldebarán más intrigado – ¡No me digas que ya te aburriste de practicar conmigo! ¡Jajajaja!  
- ¡No…! No se trata de eso… Es que, quiero ser más útil… Todos salen a hacer misiones, y llegan a darle los resultados al patriarca… y…

Regulus baja su vista apenado. Lamentaba admitir que todo el santuario, incluso el patriarca y su maestro Sisyphus, lo trataban y cuidaban como un niño. Viendo el rostro afligido del joven, que parece haberse quedado sin palabras, se acerca a él y pone su grande mano sobre su cabeza, haciendo un pequeño apretón que desparramó los cabellos del joven León.

- No necesitas ir a misiones en las tierras lejanas para poder ser útil al santuario y a Athena. Con mantener esos deseos de ayudar y ese corazón tan noble, encontraras el momento en que puedas defender a nuestra diosa.  
-¡Pero porque nadie me envía a una misión! – Reclamo Regulus con ojos brillantes, más de energía contenida que de lagrimas –  
- Yo tampoco he salido a ninguna misión. – Contesto Aldebarán con una sonrisa – Pero eso no me aflige, hay algo en donde puedo colaborar mucho más para los ideales de nuestra diosa. Cada quien, tiene una habilidad especial con la cual ayudar, la de tu maestro Sisyphus es emprender esos viajes en busca de información valiosa, la de Degel de Acuario por ejemplo es la de acompañar al patriarca en la lectura de las estrellas, así cada quien tiene algo que dar. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí en el santuario y enseñar a los jóvenes aspirantes a santo el valor, la bondad, el honor y la fuerza detrás del cosmos, para mi esta es la misión de vida que tengo. Y sé, que es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Regulus observa al dorado con cierto aire de comprensión, entendiendo esas palabras dichas con tanta humildad y compromiso.

-Además, si te vas… ¿Con quién entrenare en las mañanas? – Dijo Aldebarán guiñando su ojo izquierdo –

Regulus sonríe y acto seguido, vuelve a ponerse en posición de combate, acto al cual el toro se sonríe y adopta su posición de Lai. Concentrando todo su cosmos en un solo punto, Regulus estaba dispuesto a seguir entrenando para superar la enorme fortaleza de carne y hueso forrada de oro que tenía frente a él. No bien había alcanzado el punto exacto, Aldebarán se distrae del pequeño entrenamiento, viendo bajara a Shion de Aries de su casa y acercarse a los campos de prácticas. Aldebarán rompe su posición y camina hacia el joven dorado, mientras Regulus se acerca lentamente, no sabiendo si sería o no correcto escuchar lo que hablarían.

-¿Hacia dónde vas tan cabizbajo, Shion? – Pregunta Aldebarán algo serio, reconociendo que esa expresión no era para jugar –  
-Voy hacia Italia con un grupo de Santos y Dohko. – Respondió Shion con su mirada opaca –  
-¿Italia? ¿Y qué ocurre allá para que vallan dos santos de oro y un escuadrón más? No me digas que…

El santo de Aries baja su mirada al suelo, ocultando entre su melena los puntos violetas de su ascendencia lemureana. Aldebarán se queda en silencio por un tiempo, mientras observa como los puños del joven protector de la primera casa se cerraban de impotencia. Regulus observaba todo confundido.

-¿Qué ocurrió para que estés en ese estado? – Pregunto de nuevo el toro, luciendo preocupado –  
- Yo… - murmuro Shion, deteniéndose por un momento, mientras tragaba un poco y aplacaba la furia interior que lo embargaba – tuve que matar a mis camaradas…

Esa frase, no solo resonó duramente dentro de los oídos de Aldebarán sino que cayó como una enorme montaña de acero sobre el joven cuerpo de Regulus. ¿Matar… a sus camaradas? ¿Por qué…?

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto El toro dorado aún incrédulo - ¿Por qué…?  
- Cerbero, Auriga y Sagita, habían ido a vigilar los movimientos de los espectros en Italia, pero Hades tomo posesión de sus almas luego de haberlos asesinados y… -

El relato hacía que las piernas del joven dorado temblaran ante tal revelación, al mismo tiempo que un frio congelaba sus expresiones en el rostro.

-… ellos intentaron lastimar a Athena, por ello… Dohko y yo no tuvimos otra opción más que… matarlos…  
-Entiendo… - Murmuró Aldebarán golpeado por tan terrible noticia –  
- Así que ahora, nos dirigimos a Italia para verificar la situación. Debo armar el comité que nos acompañara en esta expedición, por lo que… tengo que retirarme.

Aldebarán no menciono nada y dejo que el Santo de Aries camina a su lado, pesadamente, solo dejando que su capa se moviera sinuosamente en el viento, pero visiblemente afectado por lo ocurrido. Regulus se quedo en profundo silencio, atolondrado ante la idea. Cerbero, Sagita, Auriga… esos fueron los santos de platas que se cruzo en el templo de géminis… anduvo tan distraído, que no se percato del estado real en el que se encontraban. Pasaron a su lado, él los vio, sin saber que luego serían asesinados por sus propios compañeros. Todo parecía darle vuelta en su cabeza.

- ¡Shion! – Grito Aldebarán llamando la atención del joven Carnero, quien volteo con expresión dudosa – No te aflijas por lo que paso… Actuaste bajo el deber que cargamos con nuestras armaduras.

Shion asintió con un movimiento de su rostro y siguió su recorrido. Aún de pie y a su lado se encontraba el joven santo de Leo, perdido en sus pensamientos, anonadado ante la realidad que de pronto los aprisionaba.

- Ve a tu templo Regulus. – Le ordeno Aldebarán, denotándose en su rostro una fuerte y dura expresión seria - Debemos estar atentos porque la guerra ya ha empezado.

* * *

Ok, no será mi mejor trabajo peor tenía ganas de hacerlo. Este fic oprincipalmente contara los eventos de la guerra desde el punto de vista de Regulus. Por su intervención tardía en la guerra, Regulus de seguro vio partir a sus compañeros y recibir luego las noticias de su muerte. Veamos como todo esto puede ser visto desde su joven vida.


End file.
